


Yep-a-doodle

by Dee_Laundry



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-25
Updated: 2008-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/pseuds/Dee_Laundry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very quick silly post-ep ficlet for House episode 5-9, "Last Resort." MAJOR SPOILERS for that episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yep-a-doodle

After leaving Cuddy's office, House went home, happy as a clam. He made a quick dinner, had a beer, and watched TV. About an hour later, his cellphone rang and he picked it up without checking caller ID.

"Yep-a-doodle," he greeted cheerily.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"Oh, hi, Wilson."

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! YOU LEFT THE HOSPITAL WITHOUT TALKING TO ME!"

"Well, geez, if you wanted to know what happened you could've asked one of the nine zillion men in black."

"I DID! ONE OF THEM SAID YOU'D BEEN ARRESTED!"

"Not me. He must've gotten me mixed up with Mr. Florida-Is-Not-Tropical."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME?"

"What are you, my mother?"

"ARRRGGGGGGH!"

"If you're going to come over now, can you bring ice cream?"


End file.
